Lonely Nights
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Midoriya misses his Kacchan when he's out and about doing heroic duties. He finds a way to pass the time.


Midoriya hated that he got so lonely when Bakugou was late for work, in all fairness the life of a hero wasn't a steady one. There weren't scheduled hours when it came to crime. It also meant there was no guarantee that he'd fall asleep with Bakugou by his side every night.

Sleeping beside Bakugou was one of the best parts of married life if you asked Midoriya. Bakugou always smelt like something roasted. It was the smell of fire and smoke, but it was never unpleasant like burnt popcorn it was the smell of a cozy cabin in the middle of winter with logs of fire constantly thrown in.

Luckily the pillow managed to soak in some of that fragrance and Midoriya drank it in.

The only light that came into their bedroom was a small strip of light from the window that looked out onto the busy street. The sounds of sirens made him nervous, Bakugou could be anywhere, but he trusted in his ability, so he didn't want to insult him by worrying too much.

Besides, if it was something really bad he'd be notified as well. That thought kept him afloat.

He sunk into the sheets and shut his eyes. It was silly, but he couldn't think of anyway to relax him without Bakugou being home. Having fallen out of touch with touching himself since he hadn't needed to since, well, since they'd started dating really. Midoriya squeezed some lotion onto his palm and began to stroke himself.

It was pretty underwhelming in comparison to Bakugou's skillful hand, but the memory was helping.

He was imagining his cruel words, his devilish eyes, his tantalizing smirk.

Midoriya inhaled deeply. He could smell him, hear him, but he wanted to feel him.

"Kacchan." He tried desperately to mimic his hand movements. He wasn't as wet as he usually was, and the friction wasn't really helping.

More lotion and a change of position, he shed off the comforter.

The cool air welcome to his bare skin.

He watched his hand and was able to better copy his movements when he could see and a drip of precum was his award. Thinking about Bakugou seeing him like this…

That was it.

The horrible things he'd say.

The look he'd give him.

The way he'd reward him.

"Kacchan, look at me- am I doing this right? I'm prepping myself for you." he moaned, his sounds forced at first but with time were becoming breathy and genuine.

With the other hand he reached for lube out of his night stand and lubed up his fingers.

"Watch me, Kacchan please."

Pressing slowly and jerking harder Midoriya was officially turned on. Kacchan was at the door watching him and he was making himself ready for his return.

One finger.

"It's tight Kacchan, but I can do it. You must be tired just sit back and enjoy."

He rubbed his thumb across the head of his dick before jerking slowly and pressing another finger in.

"It's going in much easier, I've still got room Kacchan, I've got room for you. Mmh."

He groaned quickly jerking while moving two fingers. The stimulation was good but there was better.

Three fingers.

He paused for a moment, "Kacchan I'm almost ready for you. I want you."

Laid sprawled out in the open air Midoriya was three fingers deep. He was writhing from his own touch. He could never truly mimic Bakugou's magical fingers but the thought of getting ready for him.

"I need you inside me Kacchan."

'You're going to have to better than that if you want me inside of you-Deku.' He heard him say in his mind.

He worked his fingers in and out, awkwardly at first but with time it became seamless and pleasurable. He writhed from his own touch shamelessly, it was for Kacchan.

"Kacchan!" he chanted. He said it so much it almost didn't sound like a name anymore. He was close, so close. Just a little bit more.

Suddenly, a huge jolt and the door flew off its hinges immediately reversing all the work Midoriya had put in. The light popped on and there Bakugou stood in the doorway.

"Deku! Are you-"Bakugou asked a fire in his eyes. Midoriya watched as his face transformed from horror to a realization of the situation.

Midoriya was three fingers deep in his ass fully erect and jerking off on their bed.

"I heard you scream my name." Bakugou said after many moments of silence, his voice was husky, and his eyes were heavy.

It was the look.

Midoriya attempted to remove his fingers.

"Hey, wait- I, you don't have to stop."

Midoriya smiled and continued, it didn't take long at all.


End file.
